monsterhighfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Dokka Abbey Duduri
138x138px Dokka is the 15 year-old daughter of the Dokkaebis. Character Personality Given the fact that she is a so called Tomboy, she hides her femininity behind a more masculine appearance and behavior. She is a true ne'er-do-well, always playing pranks on others and her abilities come in quite handy for that. Appearance She has short tousled hair which is dyed blonde. Her natural hair color is black. She has two horns in the middle of her forehead and one big blue eye that she often hides behind her hair or a pair of sunglasses. She also has freckles around her nose. She never wears make-up and prefers comfortable male clothing. Abilities * Invisibility: With the snap of her right hand fingers she turns completely invisible. However she will still have a physical form which makes it impossible to go through walls. * Object summoning: With the snap of her left hand fingers she can summon existing things which are in a reasonable (but not necessary visible) distance. She also has to think about the object she want's to summon. However she does not have to be precise with her thoughts, she can also summon things by thinking about simple shapes or about a certain activity that requires said object(s). If there is nothing fitting nearby, she will summon something that comes closest to her thought. This means she will always summon something but not always what she actually intended to summon. Relationships Friends Due to the fact that both of them love to play pranks, Vioret became her best friend almost instantly. They are inseparable by now and people know to be very suspicious and overcautious when they emerge. While not knowing Ravennia personally, she eagerly watches her Fright Tube channel "Don't trust the Raven" on a regular basis ever since Vi showed it to her. They are Ravennias most supportive fans and would often copy her pranks. Romance She has a huge crush on Aoi, the older half brother of her best friend Vioret, which nobody knows of. If one of Vis vicious pranks address him, Dokka would always, "accidentally" mess it up. Gallery DokkaSpotsFestival.png|(old) 2014 Sport Attire made by Blue-Ribbonz Rikachuscontest.jpg|(old) 2014 DotD attire made by GorjesterMaster Dokka.png|(old) 2014 Basic Attire, made by Madame O'Front Dokka Abbey Duduri InScream.png|by LondonSpear file:DokkaNewHS.png|New concept art HS Trivia *Dokka is the 18th OC created by bigrika. She was introduced on June 1st, 2014. *Her (old) design was developed by means of a Dress-me-up Contest by bigrika, where Madame O'Front placed first, what made her attire the basic one *Dokka received a new design on Dec. 30, 2017 with some huge changes to her previous one **She now has two golden instead of one silver horn coming out from the middle of her forehead. **While the old design at least suggests a second eye, she now has only one, making her similar to a cyclops. **Her skin got a bit darker **Current profile art done by EliteRosie. * Her appearance resemble the Monster Dokkaebi from Ragnarok Online. Category:Bigrika's Original Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Females Category:Dokkaebi Category:Yokai High Category:Korean Folklore Category:Korean Mythology